


AccidentalTale

by KaylaIsHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ouch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaIsHere/pseuds/KaylaIsHere
Summary: Chara has a little chit-chat with Frisk. Wonder what they talk about? ^u^





	1. The First Call

Frisk’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a cold day outside. As usual, it was snowing in Snowdin. It’s been a while. The barrier still hasn’t been broken. All the souls have disappeared, as well as Asgore. The Queen was not very surprised by this. Toriel still has never came out of the ruins. Sans told her through the door. She’s been….pretty quiet ever since. I refused to leave this place. I knew I could’ve done better.

Undyne has decided to make Papyrus apart of the Royal Guard. Officially. He is a very proud skeleton. He came home that day, bursting through the door yelling and cheering. As for Undyne….well, she’s been quiet as well. Knowing that Asgore died is one of the kingdom’s greatest falls; she hasn’t said a word about him anymore. Undyne has actually thought that I killed him. I try and try again to convince her that I didn’t do it. She still doesn’t believe me. As punishment, she has banished me from Waterfall and further.  
Sans...he’s the same. Little different ever since Papyrus’ new promotion, but mostly the same.  
Now, I live with them. Inside, the first thing you’ll see is the kitchen, on the side of the living room, is a large leather green couch. That, is the place I sleep. I don’t mind at all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ring Ring.  
*Nobody Answered.  
“Heya Kiddo.” Sans smiles, as he walks down the stairs.   
It’s early in the morning, and I remembered I still had the phone that Toriel had given me. It was a small phone. A flip phone, actually. The screen was cracked but you could see what the contacts were.   
I waved at Sans, not talking at all. He yawned, and already knew that Papyrus was gone for Undyne’s meeting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a while since Chara and I talked. When I fell down, I didn’t know where I was at all. One thought ran through my mind: Death. It was heaven or flames. But then….a ghost appeared. The ghost was wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe in the middle. Just like mine but…I had two stripes and a blue and pink sweater. They had brown eyes, just like their hair, and smiled. They reached out their hand towards me.  
“Greetings. I am Chara”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans tried to find his fluffy blue jacket over by the coat rack. I suggested if he had thrown it in his room last night. He shrugged and teleported upstairs. I turn on the T.V, and on it is the morning news of Mettaton’s news station. Mainly staring him.  
“Good Morning, Beauties and Gentle Beauties!” He exclaimed. “Let us start with a fabulous weather forecast!”  
He comes downstairs, still wearing the same white shirt with black shorts. I assumed he didn’t find them.  
“Nah, but hey. I don’t need to worry ‘bout that. Skeleton’s can be pretty….COLD BLOODED.” We both laughed. His jokes never cease to amaze me.  
Then, out of nowhere he stops smiling. He stops moving. His eyes faded to black in an instant. I called his name. Staring, watching, I was afraid to move. This feeling….it feels like, something that no one should feel. Why does it feel like I know what Sans is thinking. 

Bing!

His eye turns blue. The T.V goes to static. It stops snowing. There is no noise. No movement. I can’t move at this point. I’m so scared. From this point on, my whole world is going to change.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Time For Some Action

Frisk’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His cold glare was starting to burn. My “SOUL” appeared, and I had no control of it. It turned blue. I told Sans to stop his joking, but he wasn’t.  
“My joking stopped a long time ago, kid.” He said, so seriously.  
…  
That’s it.  
Flashbacks came back to me in an instant, but it was faded; blurry even. The Corridor. I looked down at my hands and saw the dusty knife in my left and the blood on my right. Looking right back up, was Sans filled with tears ready to give up. That’s when I knew that Chara was back. I asked Sans to remember me, and that this isn’t real. He wouldn’t listen, until finally, his left hand glowed just like his eye and stuck it up into the air. I had flung upwards and without warning, hit my head on the ceiling. This is not real. This….is not real. Again, I had flown towards the end of the corridor with his blue magic that had then covered my throat. I was choking. I couldn’t breathe and to make things worse, out of the wall came one…two…three bones that stuck through my body. My HP was starting to get low.  
“S-Sans….Please….stop…” I finally spoke out. I don’t usually, I never talk for certain reasons. 

And then everything stopped. We were all back in the house. However what happened in the corridor…happened here. I looked down, and blood was all I could see. I was two feet up against a wall. My SOUL was about to break, but Sans had stopped just in time. He looked at me with sympathy and sorrow. The bones faded away, and when he stopped using magic, I fell. I looked torn up. My sleeves were not as soft or as well made. My hair was nearly cut off. I had slight blood on my left cheek. Then…I blacked out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Wrong Move

San’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My head was poundin’. My heart was racing fast. Frisk had fallen onto the ground harder than they did at the corridor. They’d look too beaten up. Chara, that brat. Mulitpliating people’s minds into thinking of something entirely different. Sliding on my knees over to Frisk, I check their pulse.  
“Oh god…Oh god…Oh god what have I done.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narrator POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sans started to lightly shake Frisk. His pupils came back but not for long when they hadn’t responded back. His eyes were so dark and empty inside.   
…  
Eventually after finding his jacket; he put it on Frisk and headed out the door to Alphys’ lab. Frisk wasn’t as heavy as the average human. They had to have weighed at least 68 lbs. Sans had to cover Frisk just in case Undyne happened to see the two. He could only teleport so far, and had barley any magic left so he had to run there. With the remaining amount, he teleported with Frisk to Waterfall. Running was the only option now. Running as fast as he could, his pink fluffy slippers were wet and mucky from the water. Passed by Undyne’s house. Passed by some waterfalls, then the Echo Flowers….  
They’d reached Hotland and the door opened which was an entrance to her large lab; Sans banged her door so loud to the secret lab that even the Royal Guards could hear it. Frisk was slowly shaking. Sans held them tightly once more and tried to get Alphys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans ran into the “True Lab” once she opened the door.  
“Alphys! Alphys for god’s sake this ain’t the time to—“  
Alphys came out from another room, wearing her PJ’S.   
“I-I-I’m S-sorry Sans. I wa—“ She stopped talking, noticing Frisk in Sans’ arms. “Dear god, w-what happened?!”  
“There isn’t much time to explain, Alphys; all I need is your help. Frisk here is dyin’.”  
“W-What? Why? Sans, I don’t understand...” She started to stutter more.  
Sans started to give Frisk’s lifeless looking body over to Alphys. She looked up at him, and saw his cold eyes staring at Frisk.  
“I-I can see what I can d-d-do. However, the p-process of this w-will take a while.”   
Alphys immediately took Frisk to an empty hospital bed. She started taking blood samples, and tests to see if they were able to put Frisk in the “Determination Injector”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Positive….Positive…..not a single negative so far..” She said to herself.  
There was one more blood test to take. She had five vitals of Frisk’s blood. Reading came out, and then…a negative.   
“N-Negative? But, how? T-They were all positives…” 

Something truly was wrong here.

And there may be no turning back.


	4. A Thought To Remember/You changed fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a little chit-chat with Frisk. Wonder what they talk about? ^u^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED UNDERTALE, I SUGGEST YOU FINISH THE DANG THING. (Like seriously its so good what are you doing here?)

Frisk’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chara and I had became best friends. She was quiet most of the time because everything was different to her. Nothing was the same. A long time ago, Asgore and Toriel split apart because of the loss of their children and since the underground need seven souls to break the barrier….Asgore was committed to do so. To fight and kill. Toriel was the total opposite. She wanted to keep the children that fell down safe, and out of harm’s way.   
I was the final child. Chara was woken because of me….to show her love and mercy. When Chara saw Asirel….she was shocked. They wanted to scream his name. Wanted to hug him and tell him to “please forgive me.” They cried. They was only a ghost that had no purpose. That’s what Chara thought. I thought that they were the one to save everyone. And that Chara could fix mistakes by SAVING him….not hurting. I let Chara press that SAVE button. 

“I always was a crybaby, wasn’t I Chara?” Asirel said, tears running down his cheeks.  
Chara smiled. “But you were the best crybaby.” They said also forming a bit of tears.  
They had learned how to move on. How to make friends…in a...different light.   
Then when we got on the surface, Chara’s emotions started to change. Less and less conversations happened…and less and less communication was there. Eventually, we had stopped talking altogether.   
I never understood why. Until that very day….when my life had changed.  
Chara was back and she wasn’t the person I knew before. They had completely changed their outlook on life. They wanted revenge.   
“I never wanted this.” They said.  
“Then…why did you do it? Why want Asirel to absorb your soul?” I asked, stepping back.  
“I have my own reasons to keep. Just like you have your own with Sans. Ain’t that right?” They added.  
That was true. There were some things I hid from Sans. Sans was the smartest; skeleton I knew. He knew everything about timelines and what I did in them. However, he hadn’t said anything about those secrets. Usually he’ll know whats up. What will happen in five seconds. How?

Because.

He has been through the same timelines over and over. Reset by Reset. He knew if I wanted fries instead of burgers. He knew, that I could break the barrier…or destroy everyone’s hopes and dreams.

I regretted it. I cried every reset. I knew I was doing the wrong things. I knew that I could change and do better.   
“Why Chara?” I paused. “Why reset everything…all that progress we worked up to..to SAVE your best friend. Why?” I said, shaking. I was going to go into an outrage.   
“IT’S NOT FAIR.” I yelled. “THIS IS THE BEST TIMELINE. AND YOU….” I stopped. I didn’t want to waste energy on them.   
Chara had pointed/posed the knife under my chin.  
“You were saying?” Smiling an evil grin, they had knew more than I did.   
“Oh Frisk, you just can’t accept it, can you?” They started laughing. “Pathetic. Taking the blame all on me. Come on, Frisk. Did you really think. That you were the one in control? After that reset, I knew you had some expectations. Was I mad at you for resetting; yes.” They ended with a long slur. “But you! You don’t have the power that those other children did. To save and reset whenever you please. I was fed up with your “happy and mercy” crap. I mean, COME ON FRISK. You never saw humanity the way I did. You told me to give them a chance. I did. And I knew seeing crimes…seeing acts of sin. That, was the perfect reason to give up. Nobody truly loved each other but you tried to make that happen yourself.”  
I wasn’t shocked at all. It was true. But…I did think that everyone can change…if they just tried.  
“And you know it Frisk. Why else would you reset? To go back and say “hi”? God no.” They said while chuckling.   
“You did it because you wanted to change fate. You were the one who started this genocide. Now look where we are. A neutral, normal, everyday timeline. All because you couldn’t decide if it was best for monsters to go free…or to keep them safer in heaven by killing.” They stopped talking.   
Chara, from the bottom of my heart, I knew…that Chara was right.


End file.
